Revenge Is Sweet
by CelestialStarKnight
Summary: When the team comes back from the GMG, Lucy ends up with all the blame. After her mission with Lisanna and Levy, the trio disappears. Are they dead? Who or what killed them? And who are they really?
1. chapter 1

**Ok guys! I'm new at this ( like literally I just started) BUT I have good ideas and no I'm not going to use the same one as everyone else but at this point, trying to write a unique fairy tail fanfic is very hard. The time line in this is right after the grand magic games, but SaberTooth wins instead of fairy tail.**

 **Lucy's POV**

As we traveled back to the guild hall, i stared down at my feet. If I would have just won against Flare maybe Fairy Tail would have lost. I let down my nakama. No ones talked to me, as if they _know_ that I'm weak, and that I'm sort of spreading virus. We continued walking down the streets of Magnolia until we reached the guild hall. Natsu, being Natsu, slammed the doors open and stared stouting about fighting.

I walked up to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. I _felt_ their stares against my back. Whispers, flowing threw the room, muted to the human ear.

"Mira, can I have a strawberry milkshake please?" I smiled. To everyone I _was_ the light of fairy tail, a girl who was optimistic and never stopped fighting or smiling, but on the inside I knew, I wasn't any of that, I wasn't optimistic, I just wanted to see a real smile, I was willing to stop fighting, because I've done it so much I'm tired of doing it, on the inside, I think about those few times I've held a _real_ smile. I was crying in pain, cursed to be a prisoner of her own father, who never appreciated her for her. In the inside she was dead, a corpse of a yound lady, who smiled when everything inside her told her to give up.

A few minutes later, my milkshake came. I jumped off the stool and walked over to the table where team Natsu were sitting. "Do you guys want to go on a job with me, I need more money for this months rent." I asked as I slid into the booth. Lissanna looked at me smiled her sweet smile that could make any bad thoughts go away. I turned my head to look at Natsu and the others but only saw scowls on their faces. "Lucy, team Natsu is made up of the strongest members of fairy tail, right?" Ezra asked. I nodded my head slowly, not completely understanding. "Look Lucy, let's face it, your not strong enough to be on team Natsu! Your weak and we always end up saving you on missions." Natsu snarled. "Natsu! Lucy is strong what are you talking about!" Lisanna demanded. ' _Weak weak that's all you are Lucy!'_ I choked back my tears and nodded, getting up to go to the jobs board. Lisanna was quickly following after me, her little feet pitering on the wood floor. I skimmed over the jobs and picked one that asked just for me.

 **Celestial Mage Needed**

 **A monster has taken over our town and only**

 **Celestial spirits can defeat it!**

 **Reward~ 100,000 jewel, four silver keys.**

I walked over to Mira to get her to approve it. She read it over and signed it and handed it back with a smile. "Lucy! Wait!" Two voices shouted simultaneously. I twirled around on my heals to look at them. Levi and Lisanna came running towards me. "What's up?" I asked. I was curious on why they followed me. Shouldn't they be staring at me in disappointment too? "We both heard what happened and was wondering if we could come along, not because we think your weak but because I know you need to talk." Levi explained. I nodded my head silently as I walked to my house in order to pack. This job would take at lease a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

**No ones pov**

After packing a few sets of clothes, the trio of girls head to the train station for a long ride towards the town of Noxhail. If there wasn't a monster, this would be a perfect town to live in . It was located on a seaside mountain and the view was gorgeous. Lucy sat their in astonishment of how peaceful it was without Natsu here. ' _What if he was right, what if I am too weak, I'm probably going to have to have levy and Lisanna finish the job.'_ Lucy thought. Levy was worried about her best friend. The brightness in her eyes faded away , like she lost hope in everything she ever loved. Lisanna on the other hand, was so pissed at Natsu. Sure she liked him when she was little, but that faded away a long time ago, she only saw him as a brother figure now. He hurt Lucy so bad and she wanted to make him pay.

The ride was finally over and it had come to at stop at Noxhail. The girls got off and quickly made it towards the gate of the town. Lucy walked up to the door, no skip or emotion in her steps, just steps. She knocked hardly against the door and took a few steps back. "Who is it?" A male voice rang from behind the wooden gate. "Fairy tail wizards here to take care of your monster!" Levy shouted back. "Insignias." A girl voice shouted as a head popped over the gate. She had long brown hair and bright green eyes like emeralds. Lucy held up her hand, Lisanna lifted her skirt a bit to show hers on her thigh, and levy turns around to show her shoulder. The door starts to open and the girls go inside. The lady from before motioned them to follow her as she walked towards the mayors home.

"Ah thank you for coming, now ah which one of ah you is the celestial mage?" The man stuttered. "That is me." Lucy motioned to her keys. The mayor smiled and layed a map out of the area on the table. "The monster lives in this cave in the mountains, we ah towns people wouldn't ah have a problem with it if it didn't ah, scare away tourists." The mayor stumbled while circling a area of the map with a red marker. The girls nodded before heading off to the cave.

It was dark but you could still see because of the sunlight shining in through the exit. Lucy hadn't smiled this whole time, but it didn't seem to bother her. A gurgling sound shook the cave. The thumping of it feet came close to the girls as the light shines on its face. Eyes spread across its face as it gave the girls a hungry look. Lucy whipped out a key.

"Gate of the maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" Lucy summoned. The ground shook more as a hole opened in the ground and Virgo was standing right there.

"Punishment hime?" She asked. Lucy shook her head and pointed at the now terrified monster. Virgo nodded and started to attack it. It only took a few minutes till the monster was dead. As they started to leave a bright light filled the cave, the three turned back to look at he blinding light coming from the monster. As the light dimmed, the shadow of three things lay on the rock.

 **What do you think the things are? this is short but they will be getting longer.**


End file.
